1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to suspension systems and more specifically to an integrated composite torsion cartridge, which may be retrofitted on different vehicle applications.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Vehicles that transport passengers, cargo, and specific items require a complete suspension system for desired ride quality over road surface variations and improved and safe road manners. Current suspension systems for each wheel involve a spring, a positioning device, such as an A-arm, a matched shock absorber to spring rate, and a matched anti-sway bar interconnecting opposite sides. These combined items require operational room, high-unsprung mass, and excess weight and cost to the vehicle. Because of all these items for each wheel, many products have been unable or inequitable to make mobile for use, flexibility, and versatility.
Current torsion axle designs used on vehicles include a long single bar, multiple torsion bar compact cartridges, and rubber in shear torsion and rubber cords in compression. Except for multiple torsion bar cartridges, all the others require a matching shock absorber to spring rate for desired ride qualities. Multiple torsion bar cartridges with bars about a neutral axis have some self-dampening qualities, but unknown and undetermined to predict desired properties. Mounted axle tube torsion axles are unable to adjust for loading, load equalizing, and become active for integrated independent wheel action. Assembly weight and size prevent equitable use in temporary transportation items, especially manufactured homes and stationary equipment that are delivered to a site and hardly ever used again.
Therefore, there are needs for multiple torsion bar cartridges that provide compact and predetermined properties as complete and operational suspension systems. This includes being made active to adjust for wheel loading and vehicle transport height, using alternate materials for desired additional properties, and modified for steerable or drive applications. Further, the ability to easily recycle on-demand from various axle tube installations, provide simple mobility to stationary equipment, and increase comfort with stability to constrained occupants having little ability. U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,287 to Henschen discloses a multiple stage torsion axle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,701 to Cromley Jr. discloses a torsion spring vehicle suspension.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an integrated torsion subassembly, which may be retrofitted on different vehicle applications.